


I'd like to apologize in advance for my crazy family.

by GlibGlob



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, jeandre with a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibGlob/pseuds/GlibGlob
Summary: Jev surprises Andre and himself with a family meeting.





	I'd like to apologize in advance for my crazy family.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again!  
> I am not 100% sure about this one, so any feedback would be apprecitaed haha.  
> Also, I have no idea if Jev actually has a sister who has a daughter but ay, it's called fiction for a reason, right? (; 
> 
> As always, have fun reading! 
> 
> xx Leo

“Sweetheart, you are still coming over for family Easter on Sunday, right? No change of plans?” 

Jev sighed silently, knowing exactly why his mother kept asking him. He had just cancelled on her way too often in the past, back when he was with Red Bull. But that’s not who he is anymore, and his mum has to start remembering that. 

“No mum, no change of plans. Or well, one tiny one. I am bringing someone, if that’s okay?” 

He did not know where that just came from. He and Andre had talked about meeting each other’s families, but they hadn’t agreed on anything yet. What had he just done. 

“Of course sweetheart, oh now I am excited! I cannot wait to meet her.” 

Yes, there was also the tiny detail that his family thought he was into women. Isn’t that going to be a fun little surprise on Sunday. 

“Don’t get too excited mum. I really have to go now though, I will see you in three days. Love you.” 

Without waiting for her response Jev hung up, fell back onto his pillow and let out a long sigh. He jumped a little when he suddenly felt a hand stroking his chest. Right, that was something he had to deal with too, getting Andre to excuse that little mess he had just made. 

“So I’m meeting your family in three days? That’s a nice surprise.” 

“I’m sorry Andre, it just kind of came out? I can call her and tell her…” 

Jev didn’t get any further, because Andre just took his head in his hands and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. 

“I can’t wait to meet them baby.” 

“Well, I’d like to apologize in advance for my crazy family.” 

-

“Hey everyone, we’re here!”

Jev shouted into the house, where his whole family was already together. His little niece came running around the corner into the entrance hall and squashed into his legs. After being picked up by her favourite – and, so far, only – uncle, and getting a big kiss on the cheek, she turned towards the stranger that was standing behind her uncle. 

“Hello, I’m Madeleine. Who are you?” 

“It is very nice to meet you Madeleine. My name is Andre.” 

“Okay. Do you like cars?” 

“Yes, I happen to love cars.” 

“Down uncle Jev.” 

Jev had followed the conversation between his boyfriend and his niece with wide eyes, astounded by how easy it seemed. When he had processed his niece’s request and her wiggling, he sat her down on the floor, the four year old’s legs carrying her over to Andre. She took his hand, looked up to him and started babbling away, pulling on his hand to follow her. 

Andre smiled at Jev, for which he got a smile in return. 

“Madeleine, I will come play with your cars in just a minute okay? I have to say hello to your mummy and everyone else first.” 

The little girl seemed to consider this for a moment, then nodded and took off into the living room again. 

“She is absolutely adorable.” 

“Yeah, yeah she is. That was, a bit, uhm, unexpected. Anyway, come on, let’s go through and meet the rest.” 

Jev took Andre’s hand in his and they walked into the living room. 

“Jean-Eric! Hello sweetheart, I am….” 

His mother jumped up from the couch in excitement but froze for a second when she saw Andre. Then she seemed to get over her initial shock and started smiling again. 

“Hello you two. It’s great to see you both.” 

Then she hugged them both tightly, giving Jev a kiss on the cheek and Andre a warm smile. 

“Mum, you obviously know Andre. Everyone else, may I introduce, this is my teammate-slash-boyfriend Andre.” 

A bunch of hello’s and a lot more hugs and kisses were exchanged until everyone had greeted the couple. Jev was pretty sure he saw his aunt hand over some money to his uncle, wondering whether they had a bet going. Then everyone just went back to the conversations they were having, except Jev’s sister who stayed with the couple. 

“Will you be mad if I say that I kind of expected this?” 

Both guys just laughed, not sure why they had been too nervous to fall asleep the previous night. Before they could say anything else though, Andre felt a little hand clasp his own and looked down into the brown eyes of little Madeleine. 

“Andre, you said you would play cars with me when you said hello to mummy.” 

Jev’s sister picked up her little daughter and put her on her hip. She was a bit confused as to what was happening, obviously having missed a conversation, but the tone her daughter had just used wasn’t something she liked to hear.

“Madeleine, you have to be polite. I am sure Andre will play cars with you if you ask him nicely.” 

Andre, who would have given in to the tiny human on her first try, smiled at Madeleine and encouraged her to ask again. 

“Will you please play cars with me?” 

“Of course I will Madeleine. I am sure your uncle Jev would love to join as well.” 

Soon two grown men could be found in the corner of the room, playing cars with a little girl, pretending to race them around a track over and over again. And they wouldn’t have wanted to do anything else. 

-

Later that night, as they lay cuddled up together in Jev’s old childhood room, they talked through the day’s events. 

“I am pretty sure I saw my aunt give my uncle some money, so they probably had some sort of bet going.” 

Jev looked to Andre, who chuckled and nodded, as if he knew something. 

“Yeah, I saw that too, that’s why I asked your uncle later on. They had a bet going whether we’d get together by the end of the season or not. Your uncle said yes, so he won.” 

The Frenchman shook his head grinning, only his uncle could have ideas like that. 

“Well, I apologized in advance, but I would like to say it again. Sorry my family was such a mess today.” 

“No need to worry baby, they were actually not too bad. I really enjoyed spending time with your niece and at least everyone spoke the same language.” 

Andre smiled down at Jev, hinting at a possible future meeting of Andre’s family.


End file.
